Tsuki no Kaasu
by Neku the Last Reaper
Summary: A short story about Nanaki and his return to Cosmo Canyon. Because the world needs more Nanaki fics.


Disclaimer: I love Nanaki, but I don't own and Final Fantasy sorry.

**A/N**: Just a little short story I cooked up about Nanaki and Deneh (the other of Nanaki's tribe as stated in BC) it's post FFVII, about several days after Meteorfall.

--

Nanaki gazed back at the Highwind, "will you be alright from here?" Cloud looked at their companion.

He nodded up at them, "yes, I believe I can make it back from here."

Cloud grinned slightly, "well my friend, I guess this is good bye for now."

Nanaki nodded grinning back at him, "farewell and may the spirits protect you."

The blond grinned, "um you too." He turned and walked back towards the airship, the flame tailed wolf sat on his haunches watching the airship ascend into the air and soar away towards Nibelheim, the final destination of Vincent. As soon as the ship had disappeared from view and the roar of the engines faded Nanaki turned and headed off towards the large observatory visible in the distance.

He could see the sign in the distance with Cosmo Canyon written on it. He picked up the pace for a stride but stopped, his grandfather wouldn't be waiting for him. There was one he wasn't looking forward to seeing, but it didn't bother him, she was probably long since dead. Not to mention with everything that had happened recently she probably wasn't there at all. He hung his head swishing his tail woefully; his ears drooped down as he climbed up the stairs. One of the Elders, Margo, walked over him as he entered the village, "Nanaki, you're back!"

His ears perked up, "yes it would seem so."

"Welcome back, there's someone I think you'll want to see," she grinned as she gave his chin a scratch.

"Who is it?" he asked as his right hind leg thumped slightly.

"Deneh, silly, she's been asking about you," Margo replied.

Nanaki's ears and face fell, "um okay where is she?"

"Up in the observatory, now run along," the Elder nudged Nanaki.

He sighed making his gloomy way up the stairs, he arrived at the observatory staring at the front door. What should he say to someone he hadn't seen in ages? He swished his tail thoughtfully wondering what his friends would say.

"Try making small talk," Cloud would probably suggest.

"Hmm, ask her how her family is," Tifa's likely answer would be.

"Just enjoy the time you have with her," Vincent's quiet, solemn advice popped into his mind.

Nanaki swallowed the lump in his throat; he trusted Vincent's opinion on things. Whatever happened just relax and enjoy it he decided as he pushed the door open with his nose. He sniffed around, she was in here, and he stepped around the couch in his search for her. He rounded the couch, though he bumped his nose. He'd closed his eye in shock but when he opened in he found himself in the equivalent of a kiss for his species. His eye met the pale vermillion ones in front of him, the ruby red eyebrows that matched the rest of the other's body shot up. He could feel a sharp inhale, the flames of the swishing tail increasing for a moment. "Nanaki!"

"Um, hello Deneh," he muttered, sure his fur had turned redder in embarrassment. He hastily stepped back sitting on his haunches.

She sat there watching him, "how are you?"

"Fine," he muttered, "and you?"

"Fine," she replied.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a moment, "Nanaki, what happened to you after that day?"

Nanaki winced, he remembered the day the Turks had attacked and kidnapped him, "it's nothing." For him those scars were still fresh, he dare not speak of what had transpired in Hojo's laboratory. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, now tell me what happened," Deneh demanded.

"I told you I'm fine!" Nanaki growled.

"I'm telling you you're not!" Deneh's voice rose.

"What about you?! I had no idea if you were alive or not!" Nanaki's voice had reached the same level of fury as hers.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a coward I would have been fine!" She snarled.

"I am not a coward!" He glared at her.

"You turned tail and ran just like your father!"

"How dare you insult my father!"

"Like father like son! You're just as big a coward as he was!"

"He was not a coward! Leave me alone!" He turned and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't reply as he ran out of the room heading outside. He loped as far along the canyon rim as he could to his secret spot. It was a place where one of the few water sources in the canyon formed a waterfall; he leaped down from outcrop to outcrop until he reached the canyon floor. Once he did though, he started pacing back and forth, growling and muttering under his breath.

He stopped for a minute hearing something. His head lifted up as he looked across the pool. Someone sat atop a rocky outcrop, his brilliant scarlet eyes accented by his matching cloak, pointed combat boots glimmering in the failing light. Nanaki silently relaxed bowing his head slightly acknowledging Vincent Valentine's silent presence. Vincent bowed his head slightly in return, watching Nanaki resume pacing. Eventually he decided to break the silence, "what should I do?"

Vincent stood up from his perch on the rock, leaped lightly, and landed with little effort next to his friend. "Depends, I have yet to discern the problem, myself, but talk to her, do not make the same mistake I did."

"It's not something as simple as that," Nanaki sighed as he lay down. His eyes studied their reflections in the water.

Vincent stooped down. His fingertips brushed over the water, "don't take anything at face value. But if you love her, see past the ripples and into the heart."

The guardian raised his head and watched the gunman. "That was incredibly profound."

"I read it in a book," he admitted.

Nanaki chuckled, "then I have another question. What're you doing here? I thought you wished to go back to Nibelheim."

The gunman shrugged, "I simply turned right instead of left."

The flame tailed wolf grinned, "thank you Vincent."

"Any time my friend," he replied, watching the wolf leap his way back up the waterfall.

At the observatory Nanaki once again found himself staring down the door. Once again he swallowed and nudged open the door, "Deneh?" She tilted an ear from her place on the couch. He walked over to her, "listen… I'm sorry…"

Both of her ears tilted forward, "forgiven. You're an idiot, it's in your nature."

Nanaki's brows furrowed as best they could, "well please forgive me for my lack of intellect. But there are a lot of things you need to know about. Would you care to join me outside? Tonight is a full moon, and the first to be unobstructed by Meteor."

Deneh pushed herself up, "hmm, it has been a while since I saw the moon." He led her down through the canyon as the sun sank to the horizon, painting the sky with a menagerie of colors. Deneh's brows furrowed, "where are you taking me?"

The male's ears flicked around and sent his earrings jingling, "there's something I wish you to see."

They continued to follow a long series of twisted tunnels, lit by the veins of fire and mako. Deneh's head lowered, this was the Gi cave, the place where restless spirits of the dead resided. Her tail steadily drooped, not quite tucked in fear. "Nanaki, don't you think this is dangerous?"

"Not at all, the Gi cave is at peace now." He replied as they reached the back of the cave. He climbed up to the top of the open roof, where a lone figure of stone gazed up towards the moon. Deneh followed him up. She recognized the stone figure at the top.

"Seto?" She asked confused. "But I thought he ran."

"No, he was the only one who ventured into the caves to confront the Lord of the Gi." Nanaki replied, his face turned to the statue with reverence. "An unsung hero of our war."

Deneh smiled and sat down next to the frozen figure of Seto, "not anymore." She placed her muzzle under Nanaki's chin and nuzzled him. They stayed that way for a moment, and then Nanaki pulled his head back and let out a howl. Deneh's voice joined his, and the melody of the two guardians danced through the night.


End file.
